Nice Forest
by WitChan
Summary: While collecting berries in Viridian Forest, Delia sees a Charizard there. What happens next? Find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a warm day in Kanto, a woman named Delia is heading north to Viridian City with a brown basket. She's from Pallet Town, a place being a bit far away from Viridian Forest. Yesterday, Delia heard rumors that berries were growing there after someone sprinkled magic berry dust around the forest, hence that she's going there to see if it's true.

Finally making it to Viridian Forest, Delia smiles, seeing a lot of berries on trees.

"So the rumors are true! Oh joy!" Delia exclaimed.

She climbs on the ladder next to the tree, picking the berries to put them inside the basket as she hums. The person being responsible for berries to grow on trees has ladders around the forest, which makes it easy for other people to collect the berries.

After a few minutes, Delia moves to the other side of the forest. Then, she stops, seeing a Charizard stand near a pile of bushes.

"What's a Charizard doing here?" Delia said, looking confused.

Hearing a female voice, the Charizard turns around. He looks at Delia's big breasts as he moves closer to her.

Landing her ass on the ground, Delia says, "Please don't hurt me, Charizard... I'm just here to collect berries..."

The Charizard touches Delia's clothes and skirt, ripping them off as Delia blushes. Next, he tears her bra and panties, exposing her privates as his cock erects.

"So... are you gonna rape me...?" Delia asked, and the Charizard shakes his head.

The Charizard grabs Delia, flipping her around, spreading her legs as he sticks his tongue out, licking Delia's pussy as Delia holds his cock with both of her hands, stroking it as she closes her eyes.

"Mmmm... mmm..." Delia moans with the Charizard, saliva drips out of her mouth to hit the ground, enjoying the licking from the Charizard and the sucking.

Charizard's not the only Pokemon Delia have sex with. Delia and her favorite Pokemon, a Mr. Mime, have sex with each other five or six days a week. She also have fun with her son's Pokemon, a Pikachu, that's if her son drops him off at her home.

As for the Charizard, him having sex with any female species is his favorite hobby. It all started ten years ago when he was a Charmander, after watching his trainer prancing his body for women and human-like female Pokemon. After his trainer died in a hit and run accident, he continued doing his thing, especially to female humans.

Delia and the Charizard cum together; Charizard's sperms shoots out of his dick to fill Delia's mouth while Delia's love juices squirt out of her cunt. Then, the Charizard let go of Delia, letting her take time swallowing the cum.

After ten seconds, Delia asks, "Are you done yet?"

He's not done with Delia as he spreads her legs, jamming his cock through her cunt to fuck it hard. Delia moans, her breasts are moving with her. Charizard's cock is so big that it can tear Delia's vagina, but Delia don't care.

"You call that fucking!? Bang that shit faster and harder!" Delia said.

Doing as told, the Charizards thrusts his cock faster, making Delia happier. Delia grabs one of her breasts, moving it in circles as she pinches the nipple from the other breast, begging Charizard not to stop. Charizard loves the sound of that. Whenever Mr. Mime or Pikachu have sex with Delia like this, Delia tells them to go faster.

Ten minutes later, Delia tells Charizard to stop and he did, calming down as blood drips out of her cunt. Then, Delia turns around, bending over as she shakes her ass.

"Give me anal and that'll be it," Delia said.

Putting his hands on Delia's waists, the Charizard visits her anus with his dick, pounding it fast as Delia moans once again.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Delia said, squeezing the ground with her ground, sweating more with her tongue out.

As more minutes go by, the Charizard ends the anal sex under Delia's words. After their breathing return to normal, Delia slowly gets up, grabbing her basket as she looks at Charizard.

"Take me to Pallet Town, will ya?" Delia said.

The Charizards nods his head. Then, he puts Delia behind his back and flies out of the forest.

A minute later, the two made it to Pallet Town. Delia slides off the Charizard.

"Thanks, man. I had a great time with you," Delia said, rubbing the Charizard's head.

After Delia's words, the Charizard flies away as Delia looks on.

The End


End file.
